Amour Perdu dans la Neige
by Ailat
Summary: -"Jacob? I need you here. Right now. It's a matter of life and death."- Alice finds a girl half dead in the snow. IMPRINT STORY! But not for Jacob. Post BD. The title means 'Love lost in the snow' in French.
1. Chapter 1

**Not much to say here. We shall continue onto the wondrous story written by TAPWR!**

_Chapter One_

_(Alice's POV)_

"Alice, we really should go home now."

Jasper was looking at me lovingly, gently breaking the news to me. We had been out hunting for a good long time and had ended up stargazing together on a rock next to a frozen pond in Canada. It was the dead of winter, two days away from Christmas, and the snow had been covering everything with a soft white layer relentlessly for the past couple of days.

I sighed, sad to see the end of our moment out of the world.

"Go ahead of me," I said. "I'm going to head down to Port Angeles to do some last minute Christmas shopping." Jasper glanced at me before nodding. He had read my wanting for him to have a surprise. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek which I returned with a hug. Then, he sped home.

Maybe five minutes after that, I was running alongside the road, weaving in and out of trees. I didn't feel like going and getting a car, seeing as, really, I wasn't going into the town. There was an adorable little boutique just outside the city limits that hardly anyone knew existed.

That's when I saw them.

A girl was standing by the road, struggling to pull something that had fallen into a snow bank. I stopped and walked over, knowing that I could help, and seeing as I was much stronger than she.

But when I got closer, I heard it. The faint beating of a frenzied heart. _Inside the snow bank._ Someone was dying in there.

I rushed over as fast as possible at human speed. The girl began talking quickly as soon as she saw me.

"Help! My friend slipped on the ice and hit her head and she said she was fine but then she fell over and there must have been a ditch here because she just went right through it and I can't pull her up!" I shushed the girl.

"What your name and your friends name?" I asked as I leaned over the human shaped hole in the snow bank. Down at the bottom, I could see a figure with dark red hair and pale skin, though that was probably a factor of the cold. She was wearing jeans and a black coat with what looked like a white striped scarf around her neck. Her eyes were closed. I reached down to pull her up as the other girl began to speak again.

"My name is Elizabeth Lôwe and my friends name is Delia Rallas. Is she still…alive?" The girl, Elizabeth's voice became quite and afraid as I pulled Delia out of the snow bank and reached for her wrist, just for show. I already knew the answer to that.

"Yes, but barley. We need to get her to a hospital. Better yet, my father is a doctor and my house isn't far from here." I took my jacket off and laid it over Delia. "Hug her, try and keep her body heat up with yours," I ordered Elizabeth. She nodded and did as I said.

Now, we were in a mess. I couldn't carry her; that would make her already cold body even colder. But…

The future went blank. I hoped that my plan would work.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed a number that I hadn't used in a long time. He was over so often that I didn't really need it.

"Hello?" came the husky voice on the other end.

"Jacob? I need you here. Right now. It's a matter of life and death." I told him where we were and, with suspicion in his voice, he agreed to come.

"Please work…" I whispered to myself. Then, to Elizabeth, I said, "Help is coming. Let's just hope she lasts long enough for it to arrive."

* * *

"Ok, Alice, what do you…?" Jacob trailed off as he caught sight of the two girls.

"Carry the unconscious one to our house. She's almost gone; the hypothermia must be about to set in. I'll carry the other one. Quickly, please!"

Jacob moved to the girls and tapped Elizabeth's shoulder. She looked up.

"I'm supposed to carry your friend. Excuse me," he said briskly. She moved and Jacob pulled Delia up into his arms. She was so tiny compared to him, I was briefly thought of a small child carrying a Raggedy-Ann doll, even though the girl was much taller than me. Then, he turned off into the trees.

"Who was he? Where is he taking her?" Elizabeth asked me as I approached. I regarded her calmly.

"He's a very fast guy who knows the way. I'll walk with you to my house, which is where he's taking her, or I can carry you. It's your choice." She looked at me, who was a good bit shorter and slighter than she was, disbelief clouding her eyes.

"Carry me? I don't think so." I shrugged and took hold of her gloved hand, pulling her into the trees at as fast a pace as she was comfortable with.

_(Esme's POV)_

When Jacob showed up at our house, carrying a young human girl, I knew something good was going to happen. I don't know how, or why, I just did.

"Esme, why does Jacob have a girl with him?" Renesmee asked me, a little disgruntled. I looked down at her beautiful eight year old face. Laughing to myself, I replied, "I don't know, sweetheart. But I'm sure there's a good reason."

"There better be," she muttered. I mentally laughed again. Renesmee had been beginning to be very protective of Jacob lately. That wasn't always a good thing. When someone (Edward) was chewing him out for doing something dangerous with Nessie, she would pick his side, always.

Jacob burst through the door and shut it with his foot as he marched over to the couch. There, he laid the girl down. "Where's the doc?" he asked. Carlisle was by his side in an instant. My husband leaned over the girl and his medical side took over as he checked the girl.

"She isn't hypothermic, thanks to Jacob, but she has a concussion," he said, touching a spot on the back of her head lightly. "Oddly enough, she isn't shivering, which is what's worrying me. She feels freezing, almost as cold as one of us." He paused, and then raced off to grab his bag. When he returned, he held a thermometer in his hand. He placed it lightly into her ear, the easiest way to get her temperature at this point. When the thermometer beeped, he looked at it and frowned. "She's much too cold to be alive. But her heart still beats, quite well, in fact. I don't get it." Jacob looked at Renesmee.

"Do you want me to…keep her warm?" he asked. Renesmee glowered at the unconscious girl.

"No, no…that can't be comfortable for you. Have another of your pack do it. Seth, maybe?" Carlisle said. Jacob, looking mildly relived, nodded and walked back out the door to call Seth.

Alice walked in the door as he walked out, pulling behind her a tiny girl that was only 4 or so inches taller than Alice. She had brown hair and eyes that looked as though they were a mix of blue, green, and brown. They were wide as she pushed past Alice to her friend's side.

"Shouldn't she be in a hospital? Just until she wakes up. She doesn't have a concussion, does she? Cause if she's just…cold, then she's fine. We can go home. In fact, that sounds like a good idea. Can you take us to my home?"

The girl had said all this in one breath, her expression changing from worry to casual to a slight pleading. Carlisle looked at her oddly.

"She'll be fine here; I'm a doctor and I have everything I need here. No, she does not have a concussion, but she is freezing, beyond the norm, so, I'm sorry, but I can't let you just walk out of here with her." Jacob caught the end of his spiel.

"Seth's on his way; he's coming as fast as he can, says that he'll be happy to stay here for as long as we need him as long as you guys feed him well." The girl looked confused.

"Who's Seth? Why is he coming here? I promise, Red'll be fine if you just let me take her home. I know she's a little…cold but she'll warm up some. Trust me, she's fine. Please?"

"Red? Who's Red? I thought you said her name was Delia." Alice said with a puzzled expression. The girl blushed a little.

"That's-" But everyone stopped listening to her. Alice went into a vision and then came out biting her lower lip.

"Jasper met up with Bella and Edward and they're almost home," she said.

"Where's Rose and Emmet?" I asked. Alice grimaced.

"They got…distracted. They couldn't wait to get home, so they just kinda…walked off a bit and….They're coming home closer to 11:00. What I'm worried about is that Jasper and Bella won't be ok; Bella's still pretty new and Jasper's not confident enough. Elizabeth is flushed…" We all stared at her worriedly.

"Take them upstairs."Carlisle said. "The friend, Elizabeth, did you say? she can stay in Edward's old room and he, Bella, and Renesmee will stay in the cottage tonight. Alice, keep her company and tell her as much as needed to get her to keep her cooperating. Just not everything please! We don't want another Bella incident. Esme and I will stay down here and wait so we can tell everyone everything. Jacob, carry the girl up to the spare room and then take Nessie to the cottage."

"No! But this is so exciting! Can't I stay up?" Nessie pleaded with my husband. Carlisle almost melted. But just then, Seth walked in, snow dripping in his hair. Carlisle was resolved again.

"Seth, carry the unconscious girl to the spare bedroom and keep her warm. Alice, show Elizabeth where she needs to go. Nessie, Jacob," he said, moving to open the door for them. Jacob scooped up an unwilling and protesting Renesmee and carried her out. Seth paused a moment to watch, chuckled, and then picked up the girl, Delia, Alice said, and walked purposefully up the stairs.

Poor Elizabeth looked utterly confused.

"Whoa. Wait a second. Pause!" she said, holding her hands up as if she were directing traffic. Seth ignored her. So did Alice.

"Come on, I'll tell you as much as possible," she assured the girl as she took her hand and tugged her up the stairs. I could hear her nonstop onslaught of questions. I laughed quietly as my husband sighed and sat on the couch. I sat with him.

"It's never normal in our house, is it?" I asked teasingly. He grinned a little.

"Apparently not."

**Hehehe! I'm all excited for the next chapter! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, people. I couldn't decide if I wanted this chapter in Edward's POV, or in Delia's so I put it in both. YOU get to choose! Delia's is on top and Eddie's is on the bottom. It's the same thing, just in different POVs. Oh, and Elle is Elizabeth, it's just a nickname for her that only Delia uses. Like the nickname Red for Delia! Oh, and even if you only want to read Delia's, please read the last mildly large paragraph in Edward's POV. That's what I think happened when that thing happened (I won't tell you what it is cause it would ruin the ending of the chapter!)**

**FORWARD, READ! (:**

**----**

I woke up very slowly, coming into consciousness like a bubble rising in a shampoo bottle. I couldn't remember much, other than the fact that I had been headed to Elle's house in the snow. I figured I was just too groggy to remember getting there and falling asleep. _ It's much too hot for sleeping_, I thought. I wriggled away from the source of the heat. _I must have fallen asleep near the heat-vent. Hopefully, I don't get sick._

Stretching out, I yawned "Elle, what time is it?"

"Well, Elle's asleep, but it's about 3:30 AM," chuckled a silky male voice. I froze. _Who on earth-_ My arm snapped back down to my body as my eyes flew open. There, across the room, sat a boy maybe a year or so older than me. He had tousled bronze colored hair, pale, pale skin, and golden eyes. He was absolutely gorgeous, so much so that I felt like I couldn't breathe for a moment. He frowned the tiniest bit.

I sat up and looked around me. I was in a dark, wood room that had a bright lamp on near the boy. There wasn't much, other than another chair with some clothes on it and, oh yeah, a boy I had never seen asleep next to me in the bed. He was the source of the heat.

This boy was obviously Indian (Maybe from the Quileute tribe down in La Push?), with his dark skin, but he had short hair; all the boys I had seen from the Quileute reservation had long hair at least past their shoulder blades.

Elle always said that there was two things thing to do if you wake up to see a boy in your bed: make sure you're not married to him, and then check to see if you both are wearing clothes. If you're married, then you love him. If you're not and you're also not clothes, then you don't love him and he doesn't love you and you should leave. ASAP. If you are clothed, but not married, then he really loves you and you should get married. Elle was a strong believer of no sleeping with guys until you're married. I shared this belief. I mean, if a guy really does love you, then he'll make sure of truly showing it before you do something like that together.

I knew I wasn't married to this guy; I've never met him. But he was wearing a t-shirt and cut-off sweatpants and he was on top of the white, feather blanket whereas I was under it. So that meant that he loved me. But again, I'd never seen him in my life, so how could he?

I scooted a little further, failing to realize there was nowhere else to scoot. Thrashing to try to keep my balance, I fell off the bed and all but bashed my head against the bedpost behind me. My head rang.

"Ow. _Ow." _I moaned. Rubbing my head, I sat up to see the beautiful boy looking at me concernedly.

"Are you ok?" he asked, standing up and striding across the room. He offered me his hand and once I grabbed it, he pulled me up effortlessly. Once I was standing, he shook my hand.

"Edward Cullen," he said. I smiled slightly. When I breathed in, I could smell him and he smelt way gross. Much too…sweet smelling, like he was wearing way too much cologne. It burned my nose a little. I tried not to crinkle my nose out of politeness.

"Delia Rallas," I replied. Suddenly, I noticed something. His hand was…normal. The same temperature mine was. I frowned and looked up at him to see him frowning too.

"Are you…feeling alright?" I asked him. "You seem a little…uh…cool." That was an understatement. If he was the same temperature as me, he'd be dead. His eyes flashed to mine worriedly and he dropped his hand quickly.

"You're asking me that?" he asked incredulously. His tone turned teasing. "You're the one with the dexterity to fall off a queen sized bed." I stuck my tongue out at him and moved to sit on the bed. Amazingly, the boy had slept through our talking and the bangs I made when I fell. But the simple pressure of me sitting down caused him to snort, and then open his eyes. I looked at him. He stared at me. Right into my eyes. Something was weird about that stare. It pierced through my soul. Suddenly, I felt like I knew this boy, as if he were my best friend instead of a total stranger.

"Seth?" Edward asked, his voice mildly alarmed. "Did you just…"

"Yeah," the boy said in a low, quiet, almost humble voice. "Yeah, I did."

**Yes! I love Seth-imprint stories! Here's Eddie's POV. And the italics are thoughts that he's hearing. **

A flash of memories running through the girl's, Delia's, mind alerted me to her waking.

When we had gotten home from our hunting trip, Carlisle had told us what happened and I had offered to wait for the girl to wake up to read her thoughts, see how she felt. Bella, mildly nervous about having two humans here, went to go see if Jacob had actually gotten Renesmee to go to bed. Jasper had paced around the living room till finally, Alice called down very softy for him to stop pacing and sit down or else she was going to go down there and slap some sense into him. While I had waited, I had listened to Alice carefully sidestep Elizabeth's questions about why she had to stay here. Esme had called Elizabeth's and Delia's mothers and convinced them that they were staying here because Alice was a friend of theirs that they wanted to hang out with. Alice had told Elizabeth that we wanted to keep Delia here to make sure she was alright, but Elizabeth wasn't buying it. So Alice distracted her with "slumber party" things until the poor girl had fallen asleep on my couch.

_Ugh, it's much too hot for sleeping! I must have fallen asleep near the heat-vent. Hopefully, I don't get sick._

This confused me. Why would this girl get sick from being too hot? Wouldn't it be the other way around? Delia stretched out.

"Elle, what time is it?" she yawned. I answered with a slight chuckle.

"Well, Elle's asleep, but it's about 3:30 AM." She froze. _Who on earth…_ she thought as her arm went quickly back down to her side. She opened her eyes and they locked on my figure, sitting in a wooden chair across the room, so as not to intimidate her. Her eyes were an icy, sparkling grey, with the slightest hint of blue in them. Her breath stopped momentarily on sight of me and her heart rate increased a little.

_Oh, my gosh, he is beyond good-looking! _I frowned. No matter how many humans thought the same about me, it still made me unhappy. I could kill these girls, for goodness sake, and all they're worried about it how incredibly "good-looking" I am.

She sat up and looked about the room. _Where the heck am i?_ she thought. _Who the heck is _that _guy?! _She wriggled away from where Seth lay, completely asleep next to her. Unfortunately, she was on the edge of the bed, so she fell. I stood up to catch her, but then realized how much that would expose us, so I let her fall and sat back down. She banged to the ground and hit her head with a nasty _thwack_ing noise. I winced.

"Ow." she groaned. "_Ow_." She looked at me, her face mildly abashed, as if she wanted to apologize for falling.

"Are you ok?" I asked her, standing up and moving over to her. I offered her my hand and she took it. I pulled her up, noticing that she was just as cold as Carlisle had said she was. She felt like one of us.

"Edward Cullen," I said, shaking said hand. She smiled a little, and crinkled her nose some.

_Ugh. Worst cologne ever, _she thought when she inhaled. I, again, was confused. Bella always said that we smelled like heaven-on-earth when she was human.

"Delia Rallas." She stopped, and looked down at our joined hands, and frowned. "Are you…feeling alright? You seem a little…uh…cool."

_That's such an understatement! He's…warm. That's not good. He can't be the same temperature as me, he'd be dead!_

I dropped my hand. She was much too close to the mark for my liking. I tried to distract her.

"You're asking me that?" I asked, making my voice sound incredulous. I teased her, "You're the one with the dexterity to fall off a queen sized bed."

Looking very Alice-y, she stuck her tongue out at me and sat on the bed. Just as I was about to mention the clothes Alice had left her to change into, Seth woke up. He looked up and the girl looked at him. Right into his eyes. I heard in Seth's mind something that I had only faintly heard once before. The change of gravity, the way the world now revolved around this 16 year old girl, the devotion he now felt for her. I also felt her feelings change as well. This boy, who was nothing but a stranger before, was now an interesting person, someone she knew and would get along with, someone she wanted to know.

"Seth, did you just…" I asked, worried.

"Yeah," he said, awed. "Yeah, I did."

**Hehehe! Cliffy! And this was short, so I'm working on the next chapter right now. Trust me. As long as Aliexia doesn't distract me TOO much. But she should still distract me. Because I only finished this because she was distracting me…. Anyways….R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Well, I epically FAIL! I have no valid excuse for taking so much time. I love you all (in non-creepy ways) for reviewing! Hearts! But I'm updating for Project PULL. See Bookaholic711 for details.**

**Anyways…Here's the next chapter. Yay for Aliexia, for she's laughing when I give her leaks, letting me know that I'm not a complete fail! (:**

**Let us continue into my fictional world. Well, it's not entirely mine, but you know what I mean. (: Oh, and 'shwatever' is a word of my friend's. It means 'whatever', if you couldn't figure it out. (;**

**Delia's POV**

How many of you guys get to find out, in one day, that you're in a house full of vampires, a werewolf is in love with you, and that aforementioned vampires think you're probably not human?

Show of hands?

Not too many…

I must admit, the werewolf part was a little weird. Apparently, the boy who was in my bed, Seth, had "imprinted" on me, meaning we were soul mates. So I guess I do love him. Elle will be thrilled that her theory works even in the supernatural world.

That is, of course, if the Cullen's (vampires) would let me tell her. They say that if I told her, these people I've never heard of will come and hunt her down and kill her and everyone else here because of some rule I didn't know existed till 5 minutes before. My only thought? Eh, shwatever. I'll forget to tell her in a few minutes and won't remember till June. Edward (who I recently learned is a mind-reader) chuckled. Alice (Edward's adopted sister and the Cullen's resident physic) had grabbed my arm ASAP and had pulled me into her room where Elle was sleeping. When I tried to stop to wake to her, Alice had tugged harder and led me to her closet.

Which, might I say, was probably bigger than my house. Heck, it _was _a house. She then obsessed over me till she found "the right outfit", which consisted of a crème, slightly frilly top, and, originally, a very swishy black skirt. That's when I put my foot down. I refused to wear a skirt. I hate the things. She pouted, but instead handed me a good old pair of jeans. Mind you, there were designer cut, artfully faded, 200$ jeans, but still.

We made it out of her closet around 5:00AM. Seth came to my side immediately. I smiled at him and he beamed back.

"How'd it go?" he whispered into my ear. I grimaced.

"Be glad I'm alive." I replied. Alice turned and glared at me. Oh yeah. Vampires with supersonic hearing. Wonderful_**¡**_*

"Wanna go see the woods?" he asked. From the mischievous glint in his eye, he knew that was what I'd wanted to do ever since I saw them out the Cullen's window wall. Good gosh. This boy had known me for all of an hour and a half and he already knew me inside-out. I nodded and, once everyone had dispersed to do various things, we snuck outside.

"Don't you- oh…oh yeah." Seth started. I rolled my eyes.

"Welcome to the world of The Freak Who Doesn't Need a Coat in 10 Degree Weather," I said, almost completely masking the true detestation in my statement. But, as previously mentioned, this boy was way keener on me than anyone else.

Seth stopped and looked at me. I avoided his somber eyes.

"Delia. There's nothing wrong with the fact that you're different," he said. I scoffed.

"Yes, mother."

Seth rolled his eyes, but maintained the serious face. "Really. What do you have against who you are?"

I sighed and turned my head away a little. "Well, people always think I'm crazy when I walk out with only a jacket on when it's really cold. When I was in elementary school, the teachers would get mad at me for not having proper attire and wouldn't let me have recess. I'd stay in the hot building and get sick. I get the equivalent of a cold if I'm too warm for too long. That a reason my family moved here. It's colder and less sunny, so I don't get sick as often. But...it was never something I enjoyed. I don't even know why I'm like this."

Seth moved to throw an arm around my shoulder, but stopped. I frowned a little.

"What?" I asked. He gave me a wary look.

"I don't want you to get sick. I'm pretty hot, you know," he said, in all seriousness. I cracked up. He looked at me oddly till he understood. Then, he gave a tiny grin. I nudged him with my elbow.

"I'll handle a few sniffles for you." I said, pulling at his arm, trying to drape it over my shoulders. He was still reluctant and grumbled a bit until he allowed me to do so.

"If you're sure. Don't come crying to me when you get sick." he muttered. I gave a half-hearted chuckle. I hadn't realized how freaking _warm_ he was! I'd only be able to deal with a few minutes at a time of his company.

But it was nice to be next to him as I was. We could sit and have our little moment here in the snow. A true case of fire and ice in harmony.

**S2S2S2**

**A/N:**** Yeah. I just ended this. I had no plot to go with so this is it. A fluffy nothing. Lovely. I feel as though my purpose in life has been destroyed. I'm not usually a fluffy type person. I am, however, the type of person who makes stories and thinks "Oh, a plot will come to me, with this amazing character." Well, it didn't. So I fail.**

**Someone (Aliexia) asked me if Delia had an actual condition in the real world. I really don't know, but I got the idea from the episode of House with the CIPA girl who couldn't feel pain. (Best episode EVER)**

**Well then...review! Even though I don't deserve it.**

**-Ailat**


End file.
